Explosive Entry
by Angelinsydney
Summary: A short, cute two-chapter story. My usual serving of life's curved ball sprinkled with Spike's brand of humour. Dedicated to all Flashpoint Fans.
1. Explosive Entry

_Author's Note: We all know Spike loves an explosive entry – here's one he didn't bargain for. Drama and Spike humour!_ _The Spices of life._

**Explosive Entry**

Driving home one night, Spike noticed a huge Suburban dangerously weaving on the street as he followed it at a safe distance. _What the..._, he thought angrily. He hated arrogant and selfish drivers. The scourge of the road. He flashed his headlights when suddenly the driver veered on to the wrong side of the street. He was convinced that any minute now he'd be a witness to a road carnage. _The driver was either very drunk and not completely in possession of his faculties or he's having a massive cardiac arrest. _Before he could finish thinking his grim thought_, _the car in front suddenly braked, its nose trespassing onto the other lane.

He slowed and stopped his car on the side of the road, got out watchful for on-coming traffic which were thankfully few and far between now being one in the morning.

The driver's door opened, he noticed someone came out, a shortish person. He couldn't see who it was. The road was dark and the driver was hidden from his view. His training told him he should say something like "Don't move" or "Stand where I can see you." He was about to when the driver came into his line of sight! He inwardly gasped. She was heavily pregnant and practically ready to pop, almost instantly he felt a stone-size lump in his throat.

The woman extended one of her arms towards him, eyes pleading, whilst the other hand protectively cradled her belly. He quickly looked left and right, the traffic was clear so he raced towards her and aided her to the side of the road where he parked his own vehicle. He opened the car door and helped her slide her in the backseat. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, no, time," she said in laboured breathing. She had a vice-grip on his hand, "The baby... the baby is coming now." _Dear God._ He put his head on one of his hands and thought he'd rather be facing the barrel of a gun just about now. What did he know of delivering babies?

Of course he knew the basics. He was a beat cop. He once had the pleasure of attending to a road-side delivery once with his Training Officer Sgt McCoy. But honestly he was a spectator. The Sargent did all the heavy lifting while he paced idiotically near the patrol car as if he was the expectant father.

He remembered his emergency kit in the trunk of the car. He always carried a holdall with him, full of basic emergency supplies. He unzipped it and took out a blanket. He placed this rolled up on the backseat for a makeshift pillow. "I'll call EMS," he said as he pulled his phone out. He was about to speak into it when the woman let out a blood curdling scream; it paralyzed his voice box. The hairs on his back and arms stood on ends, "Mary, Mother of God," he said.

He closed his phone on instinct to look into the woman. Her legs were spread-eagled, one leg dangling outside the car and the other propped against the front driver seat. Her two hands gripped the seat clearly in agony.

Spike took a deep breath and exhaled just as he leaned in to check on the little woman. He wasn't trying La Maze or anything like that, he was just in all honesty trying not to faint but the woman took his cue and started breathing through her pain. _Ok,_ he thought, _we're clearly making some progress here._ Then, she arched her back and pushed. _Oh, oh._ He wanted to tell her, "Don't do that. No!" But he knew that would be the stupidest thing to say.

He looked down between her legs, saw a little something was coming out. _The head? Oh, Lord. _He felt a sense of panic rising.

He was consumed with a singular thought, _what if I drop the baby on its head hard on the gravelly road side. Yeah! What if! _His hands were sweaty. He rubbed them on his jeans then thought of potentially transferring germs from his hands to the mother and baby. His brain kicked into gear. _Gloves, I've got gloves. _He hurriedly went round back to the trunk of the car and retrieved surgical gloves from his holdall. He put these on and hoped for the best. Of all the explosive entries he's ever had the pleasure of being involved in, this wasn't what he wanted to be part of. Too late, it's happening and he's it.

The baby's head was emerging. He forcibly pushed fear down into the pit of his stomach and tried to remember what to do. She pushed out one more time and the baby's head was fully out of the birth canal, he surprised himself when he said "Stop" with some authority. He remembered from a documentary... he must check the baby's neck for the umbilical cord. He felt around the baby's neck, _clear. _"Ok, push," he commanded like a midwife.

The baby seemed to suddenly popped out. He felt awkward and inadequate as he caught her floppy body. _I'm gonna lose my grip_, he thought. The left-side of his brain pushed the right-side aside, _Think of it as a box of TNT. _

_Ok, that's it... it's nothing but a box of TNT. Or a lump of C4. _He caught the baby with two gloved hands and held it gingerly for fear of accidentally squeezing the life out of the wee one. He thought to himself, _It's ok, it's just C4. Handle with care. _

He felt his muscles tensed but forced himself to relax as he moved to gently place the baby on her mother's chest. _It's a girl,_ he watched in awe and wonder as the baby instantly stopped crying. The cord was still attached to the baby, he read once it wasn't important to cut it as soon as the baby came out, it could wait. Spike leaned on the side of the car as he gathered his wits. He removed the bloody gloves and fished out his phone again to call EMS.

They must be cold, he went to rummage inside his holdall for anything warm and found his old jacket and picnic blanket. He used the thick checkered picnic blanket to cover the mother and his jacket to swaddle the suckling wee baby. _Madonna and child,_ it was a beautiful scene and he was privileged to not just be a witness but also a participant. He left them to savour the moment. He crossed the road to remove the car that was so precariously parked in the middle of two lanes.

They didn't have long to wait, the ambulance arrived within minutes to take mother and daughter to the hospital. He watched the paramedics do their thing and realised they didn't even know each other's names, he smiled to himself. He gave the car key to one of the paramedics to drive to the hospital and gave a brief statement, "Baby came out at 1:05am." He said pleased as punch that he had the presence of mind to note down the time of birth.

When the ambulance had driven off, he fathomed something: _What do you know_, he said to himself, _we share the same birthday_.


	2. Three Months Later

**Three Months Later**

"Spike, there's a mother with a baby in the lobby looking for you." The announcement was made by First Officer Ed Lane, Team Leader of SRU Team One. Everyone paused mid-flex. Sam stopped pumping iron, holding his position before realising he needed to release his hold or risk tearing his muscles. Jules and Leah stopped pedalling, and poor Spike dropped the 10 kgs barbell. "What mother and baby?" he said, his brain spinning in a shamble.

"What are you asking me for?" said Lane, trying to keep a smile from breaking. "Go, sort it out."

Spike lowered the barbell and for the life of him, couldn't think of any reason a mother and a child would be looking for him. Everyone followed suit intrigued to find out what it was all about.

When they reached the foyer, just off to the right of the despatcher's desk, Winnie was already huddled with the mother. _Oh no_, he thought. His hands felt clammy and his at-rest heart rate went went up to 115 beats per minute; he knew for certain he hadn't been unfaithful to Win, and he sure as hell didn't donate his sperm for any one's benefit! _But who are these people?_

Win saw him first; she beamed a toothpaste-ad smile which made him feel fine. _Whew!_ And then the woman smiled at him and the memory of that night returned. He felt slightly embarrassed, he hasn't told anyone of that night when he heroically delivered a live bundle of TNT.

She stood up, all 5'2 of her, to greet the SRU Officer. "Constable Scarlatti, I'm Amelia. I just came to say 'thank you' and to return your jacket… the one you wrapped her in." Spike received the jacket and said, "You didn't have to… return it I mean. But I'm glad you came, it's so good to see you're both doing well."

Winnie has the baby in her arms cooing at her, "Guess what she was named after you, Mikaela Angel White." By now, everyone has surrounded the pretty blonde, blue-eyed miracle; admiring the baby who was awake, alert and happy.

"How did you know my name?" he asked Amelia curios at how she managed to track him down.

"Your card was in the pocket of the leather jacket; and the paramedic who brought us to the hospital confirmed it was actually you. He said you've been in that hospital too, a couple of times." Spike smiled shyly at that, Amelia found his embarrassment quite endearing.

Sgt Greg Parker came out to join in the commotion, "What's the excitement about?" His heart melted upon seeing the beautiful three-month old baby. And the story of her delivery was repeated a second time.

The Boss looked at Spike proudly, "You surprise me. I didn't know you have it in you to deliver a baby." Spike scratched his head as he remembered how he managed the delivery; Jules picked up on the non-verbal clue. "So, how did you do it?" she wanted to know, herself, being in the family way. "Come on, spill. You never know I might go into premature labour with you and I being the only ones here and you have to deliver the baby."

He blurted out quickly, "God forbid" to everyone's hilarity.

Sam put an arm around him and said, "Dr Scarlatti has a nice ring to it but you're still not delivering my baby."

Far from being offended, he said, "Thank God," followed by an exaggerated sigh of relief.

Win asked in all seriousness, "Were you scared?"

"I didn't have time to be scared. Well, I sort of panicked a little when the baby's head came out, so to calm myself down I tried to imagine I was handling a box of TNT so I'd stop shaking." Hearing the story for the first time, they all cracked up laughing.

Amelia couldn't quite believe it so Leah explained that Spike was the resident Team One EOD personnel, "He diffuses bombs."

"Wow," she said. "You could have fooled me because I thought you were calm and collected when you were assisting in the delivery."

Spike smiled and revealed another secret, "Guess what? Mikaela and I share the same birthday." They all clapped him on the back, delighted at the wonderful turn of events.

By this time, the baby has been passed around to everyone except Spike, "Would you like a cuddle?" asked Amelia.

His smile broadened and the dimples deepened, if that was even possible, "May I?"

"Of course."

Leah who had the baby last handed the baby to him, he flashed an award winning smile as everyone poised their camera phone to photograph the moment, and just then, Baby Mikaela decided now was the perfect time to drop a bomb. Spike's agonised face was captured on camera for perpetuity.

The End -


End file.
